Soap can be defined as a salt of one or more of the higher fatty acids with an alkali or metal. Most soaps are made by the action of potassium or sodium hydroxide on animal fats and vegetable oils (or fatty acids). The preparation of soap directly from the raw fatty acids by the use of a lye (either potassium or sodium hydroxide) is referred to as saponification, which is well known in the art of soap manufacture.
Because soaps are generally compatible with antimicrobial agents, they are often used in antimicrobial washes. Such soap-based antimicrobial washes are found in numerous products used to treat diaper rash including wipes, creams, lotions, and liquid and solid soaps and cleansers. Diaper rash is a condition which is, in its most simple stages, a contact dermatitis. The most commonly accepted list of factors linked to diaper rash includes ammonia, microbial agents (certain bacteria, molds, and the yeast Candida albicansm), the products of bacterial action, urine pH, and moisture. Generally, the current products available to treat diaper rash or daily maintenance of diaper rash sensitive areas are expensive and contain synthetic chemical fragrances and artificial colorants.
There is a need for a cost effective soap made with all natural products that will effectively treat and prevent diaper rash or other skin infections caused by microbial agents.